


The Billionaire’s Gift

by chantastic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Bean Bags, ChanLix, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, Idol Producer AU, Jisung’s blue hair, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Only 3RACHA exists tho, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated Teen bc alcohol, Seungmin and Minho are the only smart ones, There’s like one swear word, Watch me forget a tag, billionaire kim woojin, canon ish, minsung - Freeform, secretary yang jeongin, seungjin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, the humour is questionable, they’re in uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantastic/pseuds/chantastic
Summary: In which seven boys learn that one fun fact and drunken shenanigans aren’t exactly a good pair.(Inspired by a fun fact I found very fun (clearly)).
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Billionaire’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo hello there !! This fic is something I genuinely enjoy writing so far and I hope I can do my best for those of you who read it to enjoy it too :)

As his dream began to fade and scenery was ebbing away, Chan had woken up to immediately recognise the sound that flowed through his ears; the intonation of ‘happy birthday.’ The singing was gentle but amplified enough to get his attention. As his vision got clearer, there stood before him, his slightly hunched over best friend in the entire universe: Lee Felix. Chan could recognise the familiar grin on Felix’s face from a mile away, yet it stirred up a funny feeling in his stomach when the boy was much closer. He sat up slowly, letting the cotton rich bedding fall down to rest just on his torso. It was impossible to refrain from chuckling as he let Felix finish the song, even more difficult when he noticed the overly iced cupcake held gently in the boy’s hands, with a sole candle that looked to be placed in a slapdash manner far from the centre (yet it was easy to put that itch aside when realising Felix couldn’t control his own giggles midst-singing). 

“Good morning, Chef Felix,” he spoke cheerily, shuffling aside to make room for the younger boy (despite the bed being built for two in size). He basked at how when Felix got comfortable he smiled brightly, allowing Chan to predict the younger would go along with his joke (as he always does, no matter how small or uncannily like a dad joke). 

“Good morning, Birthday Boy! Here is your breakfast. One of my finest creations,” Felix spoke proudly as he held out the cupcake, trying not to snicker. “I knew you’d notice the candle wasn’t placed in the middle but, uh…” The candle had now burnt out. He chuckled, quickly dropping the casual entertainment that was something Chan could easily detect as slight nervousness before Felix began providing his explanation. “I got too excited when making it… Also, yes, there is a lot of icing and I tried to do my part by eating some of it from the bowl because, my goodness, was there a lot and, yeah… Anyway! Here you go. Made with love,” he said boldly, almost shoving the attempt of a cupcake in Chan’s face with over-excitement. 

“Thanks, Lix.” Chan smiled in amusement as he took the cupcake from the other’s hold, noticing Felix’s awaiting gaze flickering between Chan and the delicacy. Chuckling to himself, Chan took a big bite for emphasis, reassuring the younger boy that the cupcake has somewhat fine taste; knowing from previous mishaps Felix isn’t the best cook or baker but everything he makes is truly done with love. He finished with an over-the-top hum of delight before placing the cupcake on his side table; making sure the wrapper fully blocked the sticky delicacy from making contact with the previous night’s cleaned furniture. “It’s delicious!”

“Right,” Felix said, his tone bordering on disbelief yet his adoration for Chan always trying to boost his mood — even if his food probably tasted like chaos if it were a flavour. This allowed him to lean more towards amusement. “So,” he spoke as he crossed his legs. Chan noticed how Felix’s eyes glinted with a familiar sparkle. “What did you dream of last night?”

“Aliens,” Chan spoke as he leaned back on his headboard. “We were fighting them in a video game. Well, _you_ and _I_ were fighting them. Seungmin was giving them a fact check, Minho challenged this purple one to a dance battle whilst Changbin turned into this emo alien thing — god knows. Oh, Jisung and Hyunjin were just eating cake,” he shrugged, his own casualness contrasting Felix’s excitement. 

“Did we win?” Felix asked, unable to conceal his amusement. 

It was something always a part of their routine: asking about what they dreamt the previous night. Even when Felix was still in Sydney and Chan in Seoul, each night they’d video call (most nights, with the odd irregularities and interferences to schedules) they’d enquire with each other. 

“Yeah,” Chan smirked. “Of course we did.” 

There was a short pause, realisation dawning upon Chan. 

“Hey, Lix?” He asked. “It’s almost the afternoon. How come you woke me up now?” Chan stole a quick glance at the digital clock near his bed, eyeing the big and vibrant red numbers before glancing at his phone. He didn’t set any alarms? Strange.

“Yeah…” Felix said as he began to twiddle his thumbs. “I wanted to let you sleep in, y’know… Told the guys to come round a bit later so you could rest well,” he said, avoiding eye contact and fully certain the colour of his cheeks had gone damask, highlighting his freckles. 

Before Chan could seek the opportunity to dwell on Felix’s act of kindness (even though his heart had already begun to) the younger boy chimed up once more, this time round more with enthusiasm. “Don’t forget: they’re coming late, so they’ll stay till late, too,” Felix smirked, chuckling at Chan’s playful eye roll. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Chan assured, shaking his head lightly as his laughter subsided. 

Just as another comfortable silence had occurred, it was gone almost forthwith. The ringing of a doorbell, once, twice (prompting the idea to both Chan and Felix it was most likely the actions of one of the more hyperactive of the group: Jisung) instantly had both Chan and Felix on their feet to go and let true young adult style birthday celebrations begin. That is, not before they shared a hug, of course. 

“Hey, guys!” Chan cheered invitingly, receiving a hug from each friend — mainly side hugs as the majority were holding either gifts or an ungodly amount of drinks for a Sunday evening. The boys all placed everything down in a relatively neat fashion before gathering round at the decent-sized kitchen island with a birthday cake; thankfully bought, not baked since none of them were exactly good bakers. 

After raucous yet simply joyous singing and what was almost the use of cake as a launched missile, all seven boys found themselves situated  
comfortably in the living room. On the bean bags were Changbin and Felix, each with a beer in hand. On the bigger sofa sat a semi-drunk Chan with a paper crown on with Minho and Jisung cuddled up as the older had to continuously try to prevent his blue-haired boyfriend from spilling his own drink. That left Seungmin and Hyunjin sat on the smaller couch, an already drunk Hyunjin half on Seungmin, half on the sofa. 

“Gosh,” Chan sighed dramatically. “This is gonna be a regret for you guys with early starts tomorrow,” he pointed out, shuffling so that some of his body weight rested upon Jisung (who had no objection to more cuddles).

“Indeed it is,” Changbin nodded, taking a shockingly long sip of his beer. “But you know what they say, Channie boy. Go hard or go home. So if I don’t have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow, I’ve done this all wrong,” he blabbered on with an undoubtedly amusing show of confidence. 

The entertainment his statement held elicited several giggles from the more intoxicated lot, including Chan, himself who simply laughed before brushing aside a random piece of wrapping paper. “You guys didn’t need to get me anything… Seriously, it’s not anything so worthy…” He trailed off.

“Hey,” Hyunjin whined a bit too loudly, getting nicely alerted of his volume by Seungmin. “It _is_ worthy. It’s your celebration of twenty-three years on this planet. Twenty-three! That’s like, twenty-two but more!” He clicked his tongue as if to reprimand Chan, yet clearly he was far too gone to understand his own words. 

“He’s not wrong,” Seungmin agreed. He let out a thoughtful hum as the others watched him with looks of surprise that Hyunjin’s slurred jumble of words had elicited more than simple agreement but deep thought, too. 

“Gifts are materialistic, but that’s depending on what the nature of it is and the persons it’s coming to and fro. You see, everything we bought is because it reminded us of you and…” He shrugged, continuing on. “It all has meaning, I guess is what I’m tryna say.”

Several delighted smiles came from the others, as well as a string of continuous, almost emotional praises from Hyunjin. “That is,” Seungmin snickered, “applicable in this aspect. Kind of different if the gift came from another source with other intentions,” he spoke as if he were immersed in the thought he was yet to share. 

“What’d that be?” Chan asked with a tilt of the head as his (and the other’s) interest peaked. All intrigued eyes were on Seungmin, beers waiting to be touched by the lips. 

“Did you know that if you send a wedding invitation to a billionaire, their secretary sends you a gift without second thought?”

“Seriously?” Felix asked.

“I get how that’s plausible, y’know. I mean, what’s a billionaire gonna do at a random couple’s wedding?” Chan replied to the younger’s shock with a question of his own.

“Well—” Minho interjected. “It’s not that they’d be so careless. It’s a wedding, it’s a wonderful thing. They’d be too busy… Living such a grand lifestyle they’d be on their toes every moment of the day, probably,” he elaborated, juxtaposing Chan’s definitely creditable implications of a billionaire’s mindset. 

Hours later, the topic had increased in popularity and was still one much spoken about. Needless to say, the level of alcohol consumption had increased simultaneously. 

“I don’t get it,” Changbin stated his perplexion aloud, alcohol heightening his actions (even though it was rather clear regardless). He stared into space for a moment before shuffling around on the beanbag, almost dropping his nth beer. “That’s about wedding gifts… And this is a birthday, right?” He looked at Felix. “Right?”

“Yeah,” the freckled boy laughed. “But you gotta admit, it would be nice: a gift from not just a celebrity — a _billionaire_ , at that. It’d probably be something worth more money than I could save up in two lifetimes,” he spoke mindlessly as he picked at a loose thread on his jumper. “Plus,” he chimed up, “You could say you were acknowledged by a celebrity.”

“Their secretary, you mean,” Seungmin reminded softly. 

“Not to sound like one,” Minho spoke up, “But it’s getting kinda late…” Seungmin glanced at his watch. 

“Oh, damn… It’s almost midnight and Bin’s got an 8am class,” he did his best to refrain from laughter at the sight of a very drunk Changbin laying face-first in a bean bag. When he turned in that somewhat-absurd way, none of them really knew. By this point Seungmin and Minho were the only sober ones. 

“We should get going,” Minho suggested, continuing on as Seungmin vocalised his agreement. He picked up a sleepy Jisung, shaking awake Changbin who was in a similar state. 

“C’mon, Jinnie,” Seungmin said as he helped his own boyfriend up. The seven of them said their goodbyes to Chan and Felix, once more wishing the older Aussie the happiest of birthdays before they had left; Chan watching them go safely from the window. 

He made his way back to the living room, slow-paced as over the course of the evening alcohol had taken its own, smaller-scale toll on Chan. The sight before him was certainly something — picture-worthy, even. Before him was a very drunk Felix splayed out on a pile of wrapping paper that, if Chan recalled correctly, Jisung had thrown aside with the promise to clear it before the night was over. 

“C’mon, Felix,” he giggled, only trying to get the younger’s attention after taking a picture of the marvellous sight on Felix’s own phone — since Chan’s was, god knows where, but nowhere in sight. 

“Where?” The younger giggled as he finished what Chan could interpret to be a wrapping paper angel, sitting up with a few pieces here and there in his hair. It was a look. 

“You like the wrapping paper more than the gifts, hm?” Chan joked calmly as he made his way over to Felix, who looked at him after a moment of seeming to be in deep thought.

“What wrapping paper do you think a billionaire’s gift would come in?” He asked. Felix noted Chan’s immediate confusion, quickly slipping to speak in a more elaborate way. “Like… The thing Seungmin was on about earlier… Do you think it would be real gold?”

Chan chuckled. “The wedding thing?” He strangely needed a moment to comprehend the words. “I guess?” He asked, sounding rather slurred as he was picking out the pieces of wrapping paper that were almost buried in the blond tufts of Felix’s fluffy hair. 

If Felix’s intoxication wasn’t visible as the night drew, it certainly was now. He leaned forward, almost slipping in the process as he got a bit closer to Chan than usual. His breath was on Chan’s skin, the smell under his nose. 

“Wanna find out?”


End file.
